Alright
(DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1995 |dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |sol = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |pictos = 43 (JD2) 40 (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') |nowc = Alright |from = album }} "Alright" by is featured on , as a DLC, and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. They both have poolside summer clothing. P1 P1 has short black hair with green sunglasses, a black tunic with an orange hibiscus flower on it, an orange bra, orange knee-length leggings and black strapped white wedges. P2 P2 wears a white, green, black and orange fedora, a green polo with white and black stripes, an orange belt, green and white shorts and green slide on's with white soles and orange laces Abfeelalrighttransparent.png|P1 Abbfeelalrightp2transparent.png|P2 Background The background features stylized red, yellow and green waves, multicolored piano keys and a green face that lip-syncs the line "We're alright". "Alright" also appears letter by letter in the background when it's sung. It also has yellow and red circles. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Clap your hands. (P1 does this upwards and P2 does this downwards) Alright jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) (Just Dance 2) Alright jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) (Just Dance 2) Allright GM.png|Both Gold Moves (JD3/GH/BO) AlrightGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 3 Shout-Out Lines in this routine: Shout-Out Line 1: “Feel alright” Shout-Out Line 2: “But we’re alright” Shout-Out Line 3: “But we are young” Trivia General *The song appears in the instruction booklet for the Wii that explains how to download DLCs, although it was not released as a DLC for that game. *Along with It’s Raining Men, Futebol Crazy, and Dagomba, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for . *The line "Lost control" is misspelled as "Lost control's'''". Routine *In both ''Just Dance 2 and Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' menu icons, the keyboard has white tiles; however, in the actual routine, they are red-pink in the former game and deep red in the latter. *Along with Skin-to-Skin, this is one of the routines from that still have not been found in the files. **However, remake files were found in the PlayStation 4 files of . *In the menu icon, P2 has no glove. Gallery Game Files Alright_cover_jd2.png|''Alright'' Alrightsqa.png|''Alright'' ( / ) Alright_cover_online.png|''Alright'' (Remake) alright_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) tex1_512x256_01f8ed847259903f_14.png| score background In-Game Screenshots alrightsupergrassmenu.png|''Alright'' on the menu Alright jd2 ready.png| ready screen Alright jdgh menu wii.png|''Alright'' on the menu (Wii) Alright jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Others Alright_Background_Cute.jpg|Beta background alrightextract.png|Extraction from Videos Official Music Video Alright - Supergrass Gameplays Just Dance 2 Alright Alright - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Alright - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Alright References Site Navigation de:Alright Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs